Possession and Instincts
by Animestar73
Summary: YukiFujiRyo. A sortofdrabble. Ryoma and Fuji muse over how they ended up in a threesome with Yukimura. Yaoi! Should be considered 'R' or 'heavy T'


**Authors Note**: I have no idea why I wrote this. I was reading kat8cha's fanfics on lj, and LemonandChai's fic on aff, so this kinda just popped into mind. I don't really expect reviews, but if you do choose to review, I would be happy!

**Warnings**: Indirect mentions of rape/lemon/drugs, some 'bad' words. Unbetaed and short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohjisama. Res assured that Syuu-chan and 'oma-chan would be fucked into the next dimension by every single bishie in the show if owned it!

**Pairings:** Heavy on the YukiFuji. Main pairing YukiFujiRyo.

Hope you guys enjoy! If anyone wants me to write a lemon for this, just ask!

* * *

Ryoma always trusted his instincts. They were what kept him alive after all, not to mention the top of the tennis world. He **always** listened to them. 

Except for this one time.

It was back in High School, when he had entered as a freshman. Fuji was fresh off the 'gay tennis relationship' list, after his break up with Tezuka. Ryoma saw his chance and took it.

Perhaps, he mused, it would have been better to leave the tensai alone at the time. Maybe he wouldn't be caught up in the mess he is in now.

* * *

Fuji was dazed, and didn't see it coming. He knew he was popular, but he didn't expect so many date invitation/love letters/flowers etc. in his locker, not even 12 hours after his break up. 

Amongst all the pink, red, and purple letters, he found a plain white one. It was sitting at the top of the pile, a dominating aura around it. He opened it up, smiling as he noticed the sender. A lone blue rose petal fell form its comfortable hold in the wedge of the card.

_Did you know that a blue rose means possession? You are mine Fuji-kun,_

_Yukimura Seichii._

At first the note angered him to no end. But he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. Instead, he placed it in his backpack, intending to rip it to shreds at home.

* * *

As he walked to the front gates, a mess of emerald hair caught his attention. 

There was Echizen, in his school uniform, bouncing two tennis balls on the side of his racket, a smirk on his face. His gold eyes burned into Fuji's.

Fuji wasn't stupid. He saw the gazes the rookie had been giving him over the past few years. He decided to amuse Ryoma, maybe to get his mind off things.

* * *

Thus, their relationship was created. It was bumpy and awkward. 

They fought a lot, but the make-up sex was worth it.

Fuji **never** let Ryoma top. He knew how much the other boy wanted to, but submission meant loyalty and trust, and as much fun as Ryoma could be, he didn't love the boy enough to give him trust.

* * *

It was nearly 3 months before graduation when Yukimura first popped up. 

He contacted Ryoma first, surprisingly. He told Ryoma to stay away from what was his.

Ryoma just smirked and said that Fuji was too strong mentally to be caught in possession.

Yukimura gave his bone chilling smile which set off the first of Ryoma's alarms.

Before he knew it, he was pressed up against a wall, being kissed to the point of almost blacking out. He felt his clothes being tattered and an overwhelming amount of pain. He remembered screaming and crying.

Before he passed out the chilling whisper of 'oh, but are you Echizen-kun?' rang through his ears.

* * *

Fuji eyes were wide with horror as he came upon Ryoma, still out cold in the locker room, broken and bloodied. 

He took him home, cared for him and questioned him for all he was worth. Was it rape? Who did this? Was it someone in Seigaku? Did he want to file charges?

It wasn't because he cared, oh no, far from it in fact. He only did it because he didn't want to boy to be mentally scarred at such a young age. He may not have any love for the boy, but he certainly valued him as a team mate, and possibly as a friend.

While Ryoma was sleeping, obviously caught up a nightmare, one name slipped from his lips.

That one name made Fuji's blood boil.

* * *

He trekked all the way over to Rikkai Dai, more specifically to someone's house. He never did like Rikkai Dai, how could he when the fukku buchou was the one that stole his dear Tezuka-kun away? Not to mention the ace that banged up his knee and made him temporarily blind? 

He certainly was at the point of thinking that some major black mailing needed to be done.

He rang that bell, smiling politely, but seething with in.

As expected a certain blue haired boy, with a triumphant looking smile had answered him.

He invited Fuji in for a cup of tea.

Yukimura's parents didn't live with him, kicking him out on his 18th birthday. Despite the 'heart wrenching' story, Fuji found himself with little sympathy to give. His parents must have had a very good reason for kicking him out.

* * *

He had only taken one sip of tea. Just one. 

But the one sip made him feel faint. His body was suddenly hot and needy. Blood was rushing threw his veins giving him adrenaline, making him high off it. He tried to get up, tried to accuse Yukimura of drugging him, but all words were lost on his lips. All he remembered was moaning like a slut and falling into a smirking Yukimura's hold.

It should have been rape, considering it certainly wasn't consensual. But Fuji couldn't bring himself to call it that.

* * *

Not soon after that night, Fuji found himself visiting Yukimura often. He was making a perfect life like scenario for the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'. 

He wasn't always alone, no. Ryoma went with him the majority of the time. Both of them knew they shouldn't, but it was like they were addicted to him.

* * *

Not soon after Fuji's graduation, he found himself living with Yukimura. Yukimura shredded all invitation and scholarships sent by Oxford, Yale, Princeton or any other prestigious collages around the world. 

Yukimura dominated his life, choosing next to everything for him. But instead of trying to fight it, Fuji felt strangely happy.

* * *

Ryoma was a different story though. He despised Yukimura with all his being. For raping him, for stealing his boyfriend away, and for being so damned good at sex. 

There were times, when on those rare nights he was allowed to sleep peacefully with Yukimura, he contemplated why he didn't call the authorities. Yukimura treated Fuji as a pet, and himself as a fuck toy. He wondered why he didn't kill Yukimura with the very same knife he used to mark Fuji and he.

Yukimura also was not a good boyfriend. He had **many** pets scattered all of Japan. He wasn't loyal at all.

Not to mention his outrageous possessive streak. Hell, the last person to touch Ryoma in the 'wrong' way, was sent to the hospital with a broken nose, arm and pelvis.

* * *

The answer came to Ryoma during graduation. Underneath his uniform was a collar. A collar Yukimura got for him shortly after the three of them started 'dating'. 

When Yukimura looked at Ryoma, Fuji sitting by his side, he saw the look of pride in his eyes. The way he beamed at Ryoma made him feel faint inside.

Without meaning too, he had fallen in love with the bluenette. He had learned to crave Yukimura's affection, his pride, his love. He wanted to please him, wanted only him to touch him.

In a twisted sort of way, he had grown to accept and _yearn_ for the bit of whip by Yukimura's hand. The way his tongue lapped at the trail of blood from his lip.

Ryoma knew he was to far gone to try and escape the fact, or escape Yukimura, but he found himself not wanting to.

He knew he didn't mean as much to the ex captain as Fuji did, but he was content with his position.

* * *

That, he mused, is probably why he ignored his instincts as Yukimura smiled at him, beckoning him to come in with a bottle of 'champagne' in his hand.

* * *

The blue rose thing was completely made up! Please don't review and say that 'so and so is the actual meaning of this' I already know! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
